iTranslate
by Mixwe
Summary: The new guy at school has all the girls falling over themselves for him, including Sam. Freddie, being roped into the job as translator, finds himself as a third-wheel in the Adan/Sam relationship. SEDDIE, woop woop!
1. Chapter 1: object of their desire

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: i don't own iCarly**

**chapter 1: object of their desire**

Freddie's POV:

I never get "swooned" over. I never cause those glazed eyes, longing sighs, weak-at-the-knees moments I've witnessed so many times from my two best friends. I just sit on the side-lines, dousing myself with bitterness, then proceed to drown myself in technology. I detested watching the pattern repeat itself.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Carly sputtered her alarm as she pointed prominently and shook her remaining hand at her partner in crime. Yes, this moment was a crime, a crime against all forgotten tech geeks.

"Hubba-hubba!" Sam commended the passer-by. Her intrigued eye-brow raised as my grimace did from behind. I examined who the show-dog was that they were worshipping. The person they approved of… the vipers.

Oh, him.

My despise was interrupted, "I wants me some of _that_!" Sam announced, doing some sort of dance that I would normally find funny if I hadn't know the reason.

"Mmmmm… good to the last drop" Carly fantasized, eyes closed, sliding down her locker slightly. I made an obnoxious throat-clearing noise to remind them of my presence.

Sam's eyes snapped over to me, "Oh, Fredwad, don't interrupt us. We're discussing a real man."

I felt all my compacted rage boil to the surface, "And I'm not one?" I hollered, breaking my rule to keep my cool during these events.

Sam's face contorted into an evil smile as she chose between different possible come-backs. Carly, having seen this interchange before, jumped to my rescue. "Sam, no!" she ordered. The blond beast bit her bottom lip, holding back all her natural instincts.

Carly knew we were all on dangerous territory and took out the big guns, "Hey Sam, I wouldn't suppose you would like some…" she dug through her bag, "mystery lunch meat?" she dangled the package back and forth a few times before it was snatched away.

Sam groaned in pleasure as she ripped the slices apart in record time.

Carly smiled in triumph at me "Well, that should occupy her for about…" she began.

"DONE!" Sam proclaimed.

Carly stared with wide eyes because her little plan didn't pull through, but I just shrugged, I wouldn't expect any less from Sam.

"Now that I'm done with _this_ beef" Sam tossed the empty baggy over her shoulder, "let us continue with _that_ beef." She pointed to the object of their observation.

Carly, leaving my side, slipped into her dreamy state once again as she gawked at the guy.

I tried not to gag. "What's so special about him anyway?" They both opened their mouth to answer, "Wait, you know what, never mind." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away to get to my next class.

My resentment took control of me for a second and I turned around, "You know you guys don't have a chance with him right?" they both shot me insulted glares, Carly's was more heart-broken and Sam's was more "you-will-be-broken", I did my best to recover, "because he doesn't speak English."

"What?" Carly gaped before flicking her eyes back to match this new information with his image.

"Yeah, he only speaks Spanish, he just moved here." I continued explaining, the words came out more sour than I meant them to be. I didn't know I would hate him so much until I saw those two make those faces at him.

"And how would you know that?" Sam challenged, putting a hand on her hip.

I looked between both of them before answering. If I had known all the trouble this would get me into I would have kept it to myself.

"Because I'm his translator."

**HEY-O! Yeah, starting a new story… I know, I really have to keep up with my already going ones… but this idea just ate me up! Can't you just taste all the possibilities!**

_**How do you like the story? Do you like the idea? Have any hopes or suggestions? ARE YOU EXCITED! Please review, it makes me feel good and it helps ;)**_

**I know I usually write in all bold, just kuz I kinda want a "thing", but I thought I'd try a story without it. not a big announcement, but I thought I'd share. Don't worry, it's still by mixwe!**


	2. Chapter 2: introductions

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: i don't own iCarly**

**chapter 2: introductions**

**NOTICE THIS NOTEY NOTE!**** –the English in **_**italics**_** is actually Spanish, but Freddie understands Spanish and I don't and some of you don't… soooo… yeah. ;) use your imaginations and believe it's in Spanish!**

Freddie's POV:

I had every single stinkin' class with that guy. Principal Franklin set it up that way so I could translate for him. Principal Franklin didn't consider the fact that this guy's presence was a constant torture for me. Quitting? Not an option. I need this extra credit big time. You have no idea how hard it is to keep up with an A average when you have Sam to deal with. It has become her personal goal to ruin my perfect attendance record by tripping me, stealing my stuff, tying me up, and, well, anything else you could expect to pop into that psychotic mind of hers. It's also hard to keep up the brain power required for class when you're starving. Yup, no lunch for me. That girl is like a bottomless pit and apparently my tray is up for grabs. Speaking of Sam being a parasite on my life, guess who was trying to cheat off my paper right now?

She leaned at such a ridiculous angle see I was amazed that she didn't fall over. I looked up, how was Ms. Briggs not seeing this? I looked back down to my test to find something new. A message was written on the side margin in scrawled hand writing.

**Freddork I need your help**

I raised an eyebrow in interest and turned to the girl next to me. She gave me a look that wasn't as polite as her note. It wasn't "I need your help" it was "if you don't do whatever I tell you to do I'll tie you to the rail road tracks". I wrote under her message.

**What is it?**

I tilted my test towards her when Ms. Briggs wasn't looking. Sam took this as an opportunity to write down a few answers before replying.

**translate for me, i wanna get something going with Adan**

I felt my lip curl in a grimace. Sam is my friend, and I had practically already agreed to any help she needed (even if I complained) but not this. This was too much. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, and at the time, I didn't care. I searched for a reason to stop it.

**What about Carly? Do you really want a repeat of the Shane situation? **

I tapped my pencil against my desk in aggravation as I waited.

**don't worry about it dork, i get Adan since she gets the new cashier at the groovy smoothie**

I rolled my eyes. Why was I always finding myself involved in my girly best friends' business? And why was it suddenly okay to divide out guys like that? And why was I so upset about this? I mean, what if my mom was right? What if my face really could freeze like this?

**Fine Puckett, I'll introduce you two after school.**

And that was that. I had signed my death sentence. Because I had no idea at that moment what translating for Sam would entail.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Benson!" Her call seemed far away, but in about three seconds she was at my back.

"Geez Sam! Give me a heart attack!" I gripped my backpack which was falling off when I jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh come on, you prissy! It's time." her eyes were wide and full of intent. "He's right over there, now go." She pushed me forward towards the Spanish exchange student.

I internally groaned as I closed the distance between myself and Adan, Sam's hand pushing me all the way. I stepped up to him and she released me. Adan looked at both of us expectantly. After a while of me not saying anything Sam punched me in the arm. I recovered quickly, gave her a dirty look, and then addressed my obligation.

**(reminder! The italics are supposed to be Spanish) **"_Adan, this is Sam. _Sam, this is Adan" I grumbled.

"Hey" Sam greeted, shifting all her weight to one hip and raising an eyebrow.

"_It is very nice to meet you Sam_" he received, nodding his head once in her direction. I knew Sam didn't know what he said but she smirked like she did. His face molded into a smile that caused me to internally seethe. His eyes locked with hers for a sickening minute. I let the awkwardness overlap me because whenever I tried to leave Sam's claw of a hand came out and swung me back.

"Fredward, tell Adan I'll see him around" Sam commanded.

I turned towards him grudgingly, "_Sam says see you later_" I told him in Spanish.

He spoke to me, "_I'm counting the minutes…_" his eyes flickered back to her after the first word. He gave a parting smile then walked away.

Sam broke out in a series of victorious laughs and hollers, circling around to my front. Then she punched me a couple times in the shoulder in celebration. I clutched at my new wound. "Um, OW!" I tried to communicate my annoyance but apparently my signal wasn't reaching.

"What'd he say?" she persisted excitedly.

I sighed and opened my mouth to answer, and then I closed it again. The words lodged themselves in my throat as my hate blocked them. I went for a less repulsive answer, "He said goodbye" I told her, stomping away.

She sped to catch up with me, "Hey, wait up dweeb!" She grabbed my backpack and spun me back around. The dreamy look in her eye was replaced with her usual Sam irritation. "What'd you mean he just said 'goodbye'?" she demanded.

"I mean he said goodbye!" I barked back at her. A fire burned inside her, shooting out her eyes.

"Don't you lie to mama." She raised a threatening finger. Ugh, not the finger.

"Fine! He said 'I'm counting the minutes'." I mocked, rolling my eyes.

She chuckled a little, withdrawing into herself. "Oh yeah, we've got something" she grinned toothily and almost deviously. I watched her private celebration, trying to achieve eye contact once again.

"Hello? Sam! It's not that big a deal." I reminded, waving a hand in front of her face. I mean, they only said a few words to each other. And it wasn't even to each other; it was from me.

She challenged me with a glare, not saying anything. I took that as an opportunity to continue the rant in my head out loud, "A few smiles and looks and suddenly you're picking out wedding flowers?"

"Dude, what's your problem?" she scoffed.

I stopped the flow of bitterness right there. What _was_ my problem? Why did I care so much? "I don't have a problem." I insisted defensively.

"Yeah, you do. I can tell by your red face and wrinkly forehead." She then proceeded to poke my head. I swatted her hand away.

"Stop it!" I grumbled, "Why do you care what my problem is?" I shot back at her.

"I don't." she replied scowling.

"Okay then." I huffed. We both turned away from each other swiftly, like we had just made an agreement, and walked away in opposite directions.

Man, that girl could push my buttons. She just… I mean, how could she… whoah, I forgot why I was mad. I stopped my stomping to think about that for a while. I was always getting angry at her so easily, but then I forget why in about ten minutes. She was just- so- IMPOSSIBLE! Ugh! Whatever. At least it was over with.

Or so I thought.

**Sorry about the wait, but I was having trouble getting it going. And I was in a funk yesterday and couldn't write AT ALL. But sitting outside on a bench with an overhang, watching the birds, listening to the rain, and eating pineapple helped. Anyway, I'm back to writing! Woot!**

_**Hope you like! Did you like? Tell me what you think! REVIEW BIG TIME!**_

**And check out iThink I'm Dreaming, it's good, believe me! I wasn't uber proud of the first two chapters, but I fixed it up by the third on!**

ALSO! If you can't get enough Mixwe (which would be weird, but there's gotta be at least one crazy follower out there) then why don't you read Dabbles by Mixwe? It's just were I post little blobs of seddieness that just come out of me. It's a good way of unclogging my writing arteries. Ew, that sounded gross… anyway, READ!


	3. Chapter 3: translate a date

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**chapter 3: translate a date**

Freddie's POV:

This whole Adan and Sam situation was making me so sour I'm surprised I haven't pickled yet. Sam _always_ wants to talk to him. After every class, there she is, waiting eagerly by the door. I've tried to slip out on numerous occasions, but she's got some very impressive reflexes. I struggle to get away, flopping like a fish out of water, but she holds onto my arm with a death-grip. I've got bruises!

It's always the same thing, 'Freddork! Tell him hi!' 'Fredwad! Ask him how he's doing!' 'Fredly! Say I'll see him later!'… ugh. I can't keep having this conversation over and over again. I swear, after this class is over I'll gnaw my own arm off to get away. I don't really need that arm… I can hold my camera with one… *sigh* no I can't.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* the bell rang, screaming out that it's time for another torturous episode of the Sam and Adan show. I got up and dragged my feet to the door. My heart beat picked up as I passed through the wooden frame. I knew who was lurking just out of sight. One step. Another step… a third step. Where the heck is she?

No claws digging into my skin, roughly pulling me to her side, cutting off circulation. What was going on? Where was her touch? Where was her hot breath tickling my neck, whispering orders and threats in my ear? Where was her celebration of pinches and punches raining down on me after Adan leaves? Where was she?

I felt my face contort in disappointment as I scanned the hallway full of scurrying children. My grip on my books dropped as I spotted them. I watched Sam's head throw backward in laughter and my school supplies hit the floor. I couldn't stop staring as she threw a friendly punch at his shoulder. He took it. He didn't complain, he didn't pull back, he just smiled. And she smiled.

No. That's not right. I should be there. I mean, that's what Principal Franklin said. I have a duty to translate for him and I can't just leave them hanging… that wouldn't be right. I have to butt in… for them.

I strode determinedly over to the two of them, "Hey! What are we talking about over here?" I asked, my eyes uncontrollably wide, the left one twitched slightly.

Sam answered me through giggles and smiles, "I have no idea, Fredderly help me."

My face was awarded with a smirk. I knew she needed me. I spoke to Adan, "_Hello. Can I translate anything for you?_" I asked him in Spanish.

I felt Sam's smile behind me. "_Yes, please. Tell her that she is beautiful and I would like her to go out with me Friday night._" He said.

I looked over to Sam, "He says you're beautiful and he wants to go out with you Friday." I repeated. Her face just glowed. I grinned as her eyes glinted in excitement. I caused that.

"Tell him that'd be awesome" She breathed, a smirk playing across her lips.

I turned to him. Anything for Sam. "_She says that would be great_." I watched his face brighten like hers. His face. His face talking to her… I blinked in realization. My smile dripped off my face.

"Goodbye Sam" he told her in a heavy accent then walked casually out of sight.

"Bye…" she let out dreamily, her gazed shooting right passed me and connecting with his disappearing figure. I turned to her expectantly, trying to figure out what just happened.

She just grinned like he did and walked off in the opposite direction, never glancing once at me.

I stood there dumbfounded. What did I just translate?

"Oh my gosh Sam! I'm so happy for you!" Carly squealed, scooping Sam up in a hug.

"…grrrrmph…" I grumbled to myself as I sat on the couch and tried to focus on the TV.

"You guys look so cute together! I love this! I just love this!" Carly continued.

"…uuuungh…" I moaned a little louder, sticking out my tongue slightly in repulsion.

"I'm gunna make you look so good this Friday he won't be able to take his eyes off you!" The perky brunette continued to stir up the ache in my stomach.

"…greuuubgh…" I let out in disgust.

"Geez Freddina, you sound like you're gunna barf. Take it into the bathroom; no one wants to hear that." Sam commented over her shoulder at me.

"You know what Sam-" I started.

"What?" she snapped.

"STOP IT!" Carly cut in before anything could happen. I felt the dangerous connection of rage and competition wither away as Sam's eyes pealed from mine. I tried to start breathing normally again and get over the intensity of the moment and move on, but it's hard with her. We're always on edge, one little thing could push us over. And once you've fallen off the edge you have to defy gravity to get back up. Apparently Carly has that power because Sam seemed completely fine again. I sat back into the couch and dove back into TV land.

The girls' eager chattering was blocked out for a while and I was finally at peace. But of course that couldn't last.

I caught the end of one of Sam's sentences once I heard myself mentioned. "-and hopefully Benson doesn't kill the mood."

"Excuse me?" I broke in, leaning over the back of the couch to speak.

"Yeah, I mean it dude, you better be ready to back off when necessary." Her boldness was concentrated on one hip and an eye brow raise. I studied her closely and realization sunk in.

I sprung up from my seat. "Wait, wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am NOT going on your date with you!" I hollered, raising and waving my arms.

"Um, yeah, you have to! I can't even talk to the guy without your dorky help!" She debated.

"Well that's _your_ problem, not mine!" I bit back.

She raised a fist and stomped towards me. "Not your problem? I'll give you a problem-"

"STOP STOP STOP!" Carly cried out and pulled Sam back by the shoulders. I knew Sam could easily break free of Carly's hold but she didn't. Sam never fought physically against Carly, even when she is so mad she can't see straight. I always admired that in her. I just wish she'd use some of that restraint on me.

"I don't care what you threaten to do to me; I am not tagging along on your date." I told her firmly, so she knew I was serious.

She just scoffed and smiled. "I'll tell your mom." She said simply.

"Tell my mom what?" I asked.

"I'll think of something." She said coolly, an evil smile promising it would be bad. But that threat didn't really bother me. I deal with my mom's craziness on a regular basis and after a while I could get her to calm down. I was about to rub this in Sam's face before she walked too far away but Carly spoke up first.

"Sam! Before you go we should pick out what hair style you're going to have!" She called out excitedly.

Sam spun back around, "Why do we have to do that _now_?" she whined, sagging a little for emphasis.

"Because it's fun!" Carly told her as she took her hand and hauled her into her room, "At first I was thinking you should have it up, but no. You need something that surrounds your face" I pictured how Sam's hair always looks… like a golden picture frame, "and then he can't help but reach up…" I didn't like where this was going, "and run his fingers through…" alarm sparked inside me, "until his hands stop around your face, then he'll lean in and-"

"I'll do it!" I shouted.

They both turned to look at me confused, "Do what?" Sam asked.

"I'll come on the date, I'll translate." I clarified quickly.

"Why would you do that?" Carly asked incredulously. My stomach did a flip-flop with nerves.

I thought quickly, "Uh, because I don't want Sam to say anything to my mom." I gave a sincere half smile, nod of the head and shoulder shrug.

"Fine, dorkwad. Be at my house around six-ish."

And that was that. I was going on Sam's date… How on earth was this supposed to work?

**Yay! Another chappie is up! I do enjoy writing in Freddie's POV when he's so clueless, hehehehe… anyway. I've got ideas for a lot of long-term stuff and some upcoming stuff, but I'd love your suggestions. Please review them!**

_**And tell me how this chapter went, did you like it? Did you hate it? Too long? Too short? Too detailed? Too general? Out of character? Not believable? TELL ME!**_

**Here is where I'd advertise iThink I'm Dreaming… but I haven't updated it… so check it out later… I know, I'm ashamed.**


	4. Chapter 4: together and alone

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**chapter 4: together and alone**

Freddie's POV:

The cool Seattle air breathed nervousness through me as I stood outside Sam's door. I was pretty sure I had a good reason why I was here, but I couldn't remember it at the moment. I knocked a few times and waited through a couple crashes and an "I got it mom!" before the door opened.

Sam stood poised in its frame, an explosive smile shining. Oh yeah, that's why.

Her smile dripped off her face, "Oh, it's you." I rolled my eyes at her comment, my gut sinking back down where it belongs.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" I asked harshly.

"Depends… you got a tissue?" I looked at her questioningly. "I know that crazy mother of yours would make you carry a pack and I'm not rubbing my lips on _anything_ in that house!" she pointed inside.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and pulled out what she requested. She snatched it away and started fiercely scrubbing off her lip stick, "Didn't Carly just put that on for you?" Carly was going on and on about how fun their little make-over would be all during school. Like Adan deserved to ogle at Sam…

"She forced it on me!" Sam bellowed, finally letting me into her house. It was really cluttered and kind of gross; at least Sam didn't go out of her way to clean for this guy. He's not worth it. They'll just break up tomorrow anyway, I know they will, they have to.

"I thought no one could force Sam to do anything…?" I recalled her proclaiming this to the world after she ran screaming out of our math class when the teacher told her she had to take the test.

"_No one_ can say no to Carly. Like you're any better!" I grimaced at the memories, all the results of a simple 'Please, for me?'. It made me sick how easily manipulated I was… and still am I guess. At least I can say no to Sam, I'm physically able to get out the word, but then she does something violent and gets her way anyway.

"Hey! I can sometimes- well, yeah." I shrugged. I turned to look at her again and smiled. She really did look good, even though the only thing that deviated from her regular get up was the now rubbed off lip stick and a single hair clip which she was removing. "How long did Carly spend on you just to have you dismantle it before our date?"

"_Our_ date?" she questioned with a critical and shaming look. I realized my mistake.

"YOUR date, your date, I was just… I'm sorry." I replied, flustered.

I was relieved to hear a knock at the door, releasing me from this awkward moment, until I remembered who it was. "Out of the way, you nub!" Sam bellowed, shoving passed me to get to it. "Hi Adan" she greeted brightly, in a tone she would never use for me. I started to get that knot in my stomach again.

He stepped inside smoothly, stepping easily over a pile of shoes and gathered rug that I had almost tripped over a moment ago. I despised him for his smoothness. "_Hello Freddie, thank you for helping out, I'm not sure why it's entirely necessary, but thank you. Will you tell Sam how amazing she looks right now_?" he waited as I swallowed my pride.

"Sam," I turned to her and she was waiting expectantly as well, "Adan says you look… Adan says you look… lovely."

"Lovely?" she scoffed. I smiled, knowing how stupid that word would sound to her. Then she looked over at Adan and recognized it was from him, "Tell him thanks." She said. I wiped the victorious grin off my face and delivered the message. This was going to be a long night.

*-*-*-* A LITTLE LATER *-*-*-*

I sat with my jaw on the floor when Sam replied that she 'didn't need another smoothie' when I asked her. Who was this person? Some of her usual Samness came out when she shoved Tibo away and back behind his counter when he tried to sell us something on a stick.

"_She has incredible spirit_." Adan commented to me while she was doing this.

My eyes slid grudgingly over to look at him, I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I answered through clenched teeth.

Sam strolled back over to us, sitting down across from Adan, "Sorry about that." She said, which I repeated quickly to Adan without bothering to look at him. "So…" Sam started but then decided to slurp down the last few drops of smoothie, causing the empty cup to be the loudest thing at the table. I counted the seconds as the uncomfortable moment lengthened… ten… thirteen… eighteen…

Apparently this wasn't such a great date. I hated it about myself, but I was actually feeling kind of, accomplished. That is, until I realized that this entire time they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey guys! You hungry? I'm hungry! HEY TIBO!" I yelled over my shoulder as the bewildered pair looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"What's going on my man?" Tibo asked as he approached with his stick. He sent a couple nervous glances Sam's way but held his ground.

"Yeah, I'll take three slices of watermelon please!" I said, holding out the money.

"If you buy five you get one free." He reminded.

"No, no, just the three." I insisted.

"They make a great gift, to aunts, uncles, grandparents, bosses, teachers, I'll just wrap them up for a small packaging fee…"

"Tibo, I just want three." I stood strong, now thinking it wasn't worth it.

"Ten and I'll-"

"SHUT IT!" Sam screeched out of no where, "You're both ruining my date!" she stood up and turned on Tibo, "And if you don't get your butt behind that counter-"

"I'm out!" she didn't have to tell him twice.

I was about to complain that I didn't get the watermelon but then I remembered my purpose and that it was accomplished. Sam was steaming in her seat, jabbing angrily at her empty smoothie cup with a fork and Adan was fearfully risking flashing glances at Sam then back to his lap. I knew he couldn't understand what went on, but he got that I was talking with a salesman and Sam flipped her lid. Perfect. Just perfect. Now they would surely break up and Adan could move on and Sam would just be… unhappy.

Unhappy because of me.

My eyebrows fell in concern as I examined the remains of a relationship I had to pick up.

I turned to Adan, took a readying breath, then began, "_You have to know this is Sam. She's passionate, she's strong, and she doesn't put up with something like a pushy salesman. I know she can be scary sometimes… I would know… but she's worth it, okay? You are really lucky to be here, so don't blow it. Don't give up on her, okay?_" I watched as his fearful expression melted that of understanding.

"_thank you_" he said then turned to look at Sam, "_I'm so excited to get to know you Sam_" he said and I translated. Sam looked up and her smile was mile wide.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool yourself." She said and I repeated a variation of that to Adan, as close as I could get.

It basically went on from there. It was a genuine conversation, a little slowed down since I had to translate everything, but it was good for them. They first talked about school, he offered to help with her homework but she turned him down since they couldn't even talk to each other without me, they laughed about that a little. They also talked about sports, he plays soccer and Sam shared a story about bending the pole of a basketball hoop stand with brute force and adrenalin. But then Sam found out Adan's father owns the new butcher's shop on fifth and they talked about that the rest of the time. Sam was being herself, and he liked that.

Sam asked me to let them go home alone, more like ordered in whispered threats, and I watched them walk off towards Sam's house together. I knew they didn't need me, they didn't need to talk anymore. They were just together. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

**HEY-O! Another chapter is up, hope you liked. I wanted to show some character growth with Freddie even though he still doesn't realize why he didn't want them together in the first place. How'd you like Freddie's talk with Adan to give Sam a real chance?**

_**REVIEW! Any suggestions? I'd love your ideas! Where do you want the character to go from here? Do you have any critics? Did I go out of character? Was it too short in places or too long or anything? Anything about my writing that turns you off (I try to avoid spelling mistakes, sorry if I had them, I did proof read though!) anything else?**_

**READ iThink I'm Dreaming! I just added a new chapter and it's hit the climax! I've got a plan for the characters and the reason Freddie is acting so… well, you'll have to read to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: jealous?

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**chapter 5: jealous?**

Freddie's POV:

"COME IN!" Carly's voice rang from behind the closed door. I turned the knob and stepped through the frame.

"Hey." It was all I felt the need to say so it was all I said. She set down her magazine and got up off the couch but I motioned for her to sit again, "I'm just going to go up and work on some things." I wasn't in the mood to pretend anyone cared to listen to my tech-talk, so I just started up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

"Hold it Glumpy!" Carly called after me.

I raised a tired eye-brow in confusion and turned to face her halfway up the steps, "Glumpy?"

"Spencer's word, but I felt it applied." She quickly explained, "You've been in a funk for a while, what's up?"

I sighed, I hadn't really thought about it, and I didn't really want to. "well, for one, there's some things that need to be worked on." I motioned up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes and continued towards me, "Come on, just tell me." She insisted.

"Seriously, it's noth-" just then the door opened. We both turned to see Sam twirling her way in while swinging around a yellow rose.

Carly's attention was immediately shifted, "Oh, Sam! Did Adan give that to you?" she asked excitedly running over to her. I stayed where I was, momentarily paralyzed.

"Yup, check out the card." Sam boastfully handed it to Carly who looked at it quizzically.

"What's it say?" she asked, squinting in concentration.

"Something in Spanish." Sam replied, dreamily staring into space.

"AWWW!" Carly cheered, bouncing up and down. I groaned to myself as resentment burned inside me. Carly jumped into a hug with Sam and I escaped into the iCarly studio to sulk.

*A LITTLE WHILE LATER*

I ran my fingers over the computer keys half-heartedly, wishing I had more to do to stop the thoughts from bombarding my brain. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"GAH!" I jerked away, then reached out to steady my tech cart that almost fell over.

"Whoa, little bit jumpy?" Carly asked, amused.

"I just wanted to be alone" I responded a little too harshly.

"Whoa… little bit _touchy_." Carly's innocence flashed with hurt, guilt engulfed me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood." I explained.

"Well, I can see that." She put her hand on my shoulder but it didn't help any, "I just came up to deliver this from Sam." She handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down at it then up at her with hopeful eyes, "From Sam?" I clarified.

"Yeah" she chirped, trying to get a look as I read the note.

"_Fredwad_" I scoffed but slightly smiled at the start, "_I need you to translate on my next date with Adan_" my smile dropped, "_I'm willing to use my fists and Carly's wiles to get you to do it_" and that was it.

"Wow. That was beautiful." Carly commented sarcastically, a slight joking smile on her face. I just grimaced.

Carly noticed my reaction, "I'm sorry you're caught up in this whole thing" she offered.

"Whatever. I'm not wrapped up in it anymore." I corrected, stepping across the room to the trash can. Carly followed me for a few steps.

"But what about the-" she pointed to the note.

"I'm not doing it." I responded, throwing it in the trash.

Carly stared at the garbage can for a few seconds as I walked back to my tech cart to pretend to work.

"Freddie, Sam needs you." She was finally serious.

"She'll get along just fine without me." I grumbled.

"No she won't, she can't even talk to the guy." Carly pressed.

I swiveled to face her "Then maybe she shouldn't go out with him!" I shouted. Carly was blown back by this and I felt that twang of guilt again. This time I was worked up enough to ignore it.

After a moment of silence and upset staring, Carly broke the tension "You're… you're jealous." she practically whispered, eyes still wide and lines of concern etched deeply into her forehead.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach but I shrugged it off, that was just crazy, "No I'm not!" I defended.

"Yes. You are." Carly replied, building in strength, "It all makes sense! The jumpiness, the hostility, the depression, you like her!" she continued to accuse me. I felt like I had swallowed a rock. All I knew was I had to get Carly to stop saying those words.

"Fine!" I shouted.

Carly's eyes got big and I immediately realized what that sounded like, "Fine I'll help out on the date!" I cleared up.

She looked more jumbled up than I had ever seen her "Oh, well, that's great but-"

"I'll just run downstairs and tell Sam!" I quickly told her, closing the door before she could say anything else.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that this wasn't over yet, but at least I didn't have to deal with it now. I'd hold off dealing with it as long as possible, even if it meant going on that date with Sam.

Wait, I'm going on a date with Sam.

Sure, that other guy would be there again, but still, a date's a date. Sam would be talking to me, looking at me, listening to me. And no obligation to face anything.

Maybe this was a better situation than I thought…

**Done! Not the whole series, just that chapter, but I do feel accomplished. Excited to see how this date goes down? It's gunna be a little different than the first… in a seddie way ;)**

**REVIEW! I love your suggestions more than anything, critiques are up there too. I'll do whatever it takes to make this story worth-reading and real. So review for me! I'm a good person!**

_**Special thanx to those who have read iThink I'm Dreaming as well, glad you like my stuff. I'm thinking of starting a new series since that one is wrapping up in the next few chapters, I'll keep you updated!**_


	6. Chapter 6: loop hole

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**chapter 6: loop hole**

Freddie's POV:

"I just don't think it's a very good idea!" Carly whisper-yelled, attaching herself to my shoulder as I made my way down the hall.

"I don't want to hear it Carly." I grumbled over to her and attempted to make a run for it. Her arm hooked around mine before I could pick up enough speed.

"Just hold on a minute!" she hissed in my ear and tugged me to a stop at the top of the stair case. I rolled my eyes slightly in annoyance and waited. "I really don't think you should translate on Sam's date. You know, it's going pretty well with her and Adan, and that might be hard for you if-"

That was it. I took off again, easily slipping out of her unsuspecting grasp. But I was so blinded by my own frustration and need for escape I didn't see the wavy blonde haired blockade before it was too late.

We collided, and for some reason, the sensation of that knocked more into me than she had ever before. For that split second when I got a nose full of her hair and an armpit full of her shoulder, something shot through me besides the aches and pains of bruises yet to come. But it was over too fast. She went down, I went down. As the floor hit me, so did the realization, I just pushed down the _wrong_ person. Disregarding my own injuries, I scrambled to my feet to cushion her rage and save myself some hurt later.

"Sam! I'm so sorry!" I held out my hand to help her up but it was smacked away.

"Keep your grubby hands to yourself" she growled.

And the immaturity of it all cascaded over me, bringing down my eyes to look at my insulted palms, "My hands aren't grubby…" I uttered, and we shifted back into what I knew and what I was comfortable with. But not what I wanted.

She heaved herself up, "Oh don't be such a nub." That hit me harder than her off-handed intention.

"If I'm such a nub then WHY would you want me on your date?" I challenged once she got situated in a standing position once again.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, "You'll do it?" she wasn't really asking, just checking, but that glint in her eye let me know that it was important to her that I go.

"Yeah." I said it like I was caving; playing along in the act I had created.

"Good." She acknowledged, then started out the door, but I couldn't let her go just like that.

"Good?" I called after her. She turned on her heel reluctantly.

"You have a problem with my response?" she asked me with that hint of a threat I knew so well.

Her glare was dead-on. She always looked at me like that, full force, her pupils connecting with mine… but, I didn't. I usually avoided her gaze. Honestly, it was too powerful and… scary actually. But this time I stared back, pumping as much intensity as I could into it.

A restrained smile cracked onto her face. I withered away in how pathetic I was as she broke out in a chorus of laughter.

"YOUR FACE!" she pointed a jabbing finger at me, my embarrassment growing. "You were—it just—oh OH!" she bent over in her hysterics. I just rolled my eyes like I didn't care for the sake of our on-looker, Carly, who was still perched unsurely at the top of the steps.

"Aw, whatever!" I threw my arms out in a downward sweep, trying to communicate that I wasn't going to stand for this to the ball of frenzied laughter who was now curled up on the floor, hammering her fists at nothing in particular to try to steady herself.

This wasn't exactly a good start.

But Friday night would be better.

Sam's POV:

The knock on my door rang through the apartment. "HOLD ON!" I hollered, knocking over a lamp in my attempt to get my socks on, then my shoes. I swore under my breath a couple times as I kicked the pieces under the couch and scrambled towards the door in a half run/half stumble.

"Hey" I greeted, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes. It was Adan. Crap.

"Hello" he offered politely in an almost robotic voice. I plastered a shaky smile on my face as I fought the need to insult that nubbish greeting. Where was Freddie? I can't stand this guy without Freddie!

"The couch is over-" I began before catching myself. I huffed in frustration before awkwardly gesturing for him to sit. He caught on quickly and plopped himself down. He started at the sound of the shrieking springs and didn't hide it well. I snorted at how he had just reminded me of this time when Freddie made that same face after sitting on my carefully placed whoopee-cushion during his presentation of some stupid science project. Not my most impressive prank, but his look made it one of my favorites.

I presented a smile to my awaiting date on the couch, made a clicking noise with my tongue to bite the silence, and snuck a peak at the clock. Wasn't it in the Freddork code to be early? _Where was he?_

"How ya doin'?" I tried.

He paused for a second. "No, thank you." He replied unsurely. I grimaced slightly, gave a last fleeting look at the door, and sat down next to him. I had a flash-back to the uncomfortable walk home from our first and only other date. Just me, him, and the looming silence. At least he's hot. I turned to look at him. Oh yeah, he's hot.

He opened his mouth to say something, thought again, then closed it. I was about to scratch my eyes out just for the heck of it when the awaited knocking finally vibrated from the door.

"Oh thank God!" I cried out, not worried about Adan taking it the wrong way. I wouldn't have to worry about that at all, that's one good thing about him. I should start making a list. Just to remind myself with during these kinds of moments.

I threw the door open and Freddie stood like an angel with a smirk in my door way. "_Where have you been_?" I demanded under my breath, tugging him in by his wrist.

"Missed me?" He asked teasingly.

My hungry look from before darkened, "Just help me out before I kill the guy." I ordered through clenched teeth.

"Alright" he turned to Adan and rambled off some of his Spanish. Adan answered in more of a rich accent but equally lost on me.

Freddie turned to me, "He said, 'what a relief, you finally came. It has been so weird, us just sitting here. I know I told you I didn't understand why you came before, but now I know. This language barrier is too much sometimes' oh yeah, he also said something about you looking good tonight." He smiled triumphantly at my expression from all the new information. The silence was driving Adan crazy too, and, why'd Freddie tell me all of that.

"What's with all the extra info, Fred Head?" I asked. I didn't want to know that kind of thing, that was the genius in my relationship with the foreign lump. A do-over in case I say something stupid without thinking, or him. "You're smart, apparently, just use some common sense and just tell me what I need to know."

"What? Afraid I'd be exposing some flaws in the relationship?" he mocked me like I had been pouting early, which I had not. Anger swept through me.

My arms extended and in a flash I had him in my favorite hold; his shirt collar wrinkling in my stony grasp, our noses a couple inches from touching. "Just do what I tell you to do" I whispered menacingly. His expression wasn't as rewarding as fear, but I could tell he was thinking things over. "Tell him that we should get going" I commanded.

Freddie turned and delivered the message before replying, "He says he'd go anywhere with you." The words struck me in a starved place, but the way Benson delivered them was… teasing. I gave him a warning look and headed out the door.

Pretty soon we were entering the park. I loved the park at night; no people, the dark and almost creepy gleam from the street lights. "Do you like the park at night?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Fredward answered.

"No you!" I scolded.

"Well maybe you should clarify." He said in that voice, that voice I couldn't wait to prove wrong… with punching.

"Maybe you should stop sleeping on little boy galaxy war sheets."

His eyelids lowered, "Don't get started with me!" was his lame attempt at a threat.

"I'll not only get started with you, I'll finish you!" I upped him once again.

"_HELLO_?" A forgotten call finally reached my eardrums and I turned sheepishly towards the dark and wavy haired guy a few feet away. I didn't want him seeing me this way. He won't like me anymore. I bit back the bitter memories of many attempted boyfriends and focused on the chance I still had left.

"I'm sorry." I squeezed out those two painful words. I turned back to the tech nerd I had almost just creamed, he was looking at me in shock, "Did he get that?" I asked.

Freddie turned to talk for a second, "Yeah, he says that its fine." He told me simply, that look in his eye still making me uncomfortable.

I gave a slight smile and started walking again, they followed soon after.

I was just enjoying not talking for a while. I was almost able to forget the two other guys were there and just focus on the glimmering lights and the shadows flickering behind the trees. This situation was so stressful. Why was it always this hard?

"What are you doing?" Freddie broke the silence.

"What?" I answered, knowing he'd go on even if I didn't, this just saves time.

"Why aren't you being yourself around this guy?" he asked.

I looked over to my left where Adan was glancing at us a couple times, waiting for Freddie to catch him up. "Don't you think we shouldn't talk about this right in front of him?" I tried using logic, nerds respond to that stuff.

"He won't understand, here, I'll through him off track." He then turned to Adan and rambled off something, Adan answered quickly.

"What did you tell him?" I demanded, nervousness rising.

"I just said that you like the park at night and you wanted to know if he did. You know; the question from before."

"Oh" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He does, by the way" Freddie continued, "He says it's kind of a weird place to go, but he could get used to it. And don't freak out, it's not like one thing you supposedly said would make him dump you in an abandoned park and never talk to you again." He mocked slightly. I hated how he knew me so well. Well enough to read my mind.

"Guys do that you know. One wrong move and then they won't speak to you, or let you sign their cast." I grumbled.

"That's different." He comforted, "you pushed him out of a tree. If you're about to push Adan out of a tree, I promise to stop you."

My half-smile matched his, "You better." I locked it in. Then the worry came back, "Uh, quick, say something to Adan for me" It had been a while since he did.

They conversed slightly and I waited. Freddie spoke to me, "He says that baseball is fine, but he prefers soccer."

"Ew, why are we talking about sports?" I grumbled.

"Why, you like sports." He insisted.

"I only like sports where people get hit with stuff, like fists. As in, MMA." I clarified. He gave me an approving smile and I chuckled a little at the strange way the moon made him look like a completely different Freddie. One I didn't want to bother as much. One I could talk to.

The night passed by too quickly for my tastes and before I knew it we were back at my door. Adan was grinning with happiness at our last conversation. Well, actually it was all Freddie, I had just been throwing nonsense words out there to make it look like I was talking. Adan didn't know the difference, I didn't have to think, and it kind of made me feel sneaky, like a spy or something.

Freddie finished his, I mean my, conversation with Adan who gave me a winning smile, a light graze of the cheek with his hand, and left. I scratched at my cheek where he had touched it automatically. Freddie seemed to find this funny.

"Goodnight Sam." He said with a wink, "You look beautiful, by the way." He added after a deciding pause.

That rippled through me and I just had to know, "Did Adan say that?" I called after him as he made his way down the hall.

He whirled around and said, while walking backwards, "Sure." But the look on his face was telling.

I opened up my door and walked slowly to my room, my thoughts on other things.

I closed the door and flopped onto my bed. My second date with Adan, and I couldn't stop smiling for all the wrong reasons.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry about the break. Didn't mean for that to happen, completely my fault. I was out of contact with a computer for five days but I've been putting this off for longer. So I stayed up late into the night (way late) for you guys! If you're still here that is…**

_**So how did it go? I know you guys had some hopes for this chapter, I hope I fulfilled them without making it predictable. I know all of you wanted some two-sided seddie and I couldn't think of a better way to do that than to have to date in Sam's POV. What did you think of that choice? Or the chapter as a whole? Or the characters? In other words, REVIEW! TELL ME STUFF!**_

**Next chapter of ****"iHear You"**** coming VERY soon! Look out for it!**


	7. Chapter 7: mass confusion

**iTranslate**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**chapter 7: mass confusion**

Carly's POV:

Date #1- I thought it would be a disaster. I had mental images of a beheaded Freddie and a victorious Sam the executioner pumping her fist and the missing Freddie head in the air as Adan cowered in the distance. There was scary music and lightning, the groovy smoothie was on fire. But apparently I let my imagination get away from me.

That day I waited, stalker-Freddie style, at my peep hole for them to come home. Sam was going to sleep over and I just wanted to make sure Freddie GOT home. After a few minutes of staring and wondering Spencer came bounding down our staircase.

"What's shakin' little sister?" he asked in his goofy and cheery way.

"Sam and Freddie are still on the date and I need to know how it went!"

After that I heard a lot of hacking and sputtering as Spencer choked on his Wahoo Punch. "SAM AND FREDDIE WENT ON A DATE?" he belted when his windpipe was clear.

I turned around to face him, "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you about this…" I mumbled to myself. I thought I had told him… I always tell Spencer everything. This must have slipped in all the excitement.

Before I could do anything, Spencer was going nuts, "When did this happen? Has the world ended and I didn't know it? Or maybe they're delirious! Drugs? Do I have to report something? Because, man-o-man, I didn't think this would happen until WAY into the future!"

I had to intervene, "Spencer, just hold up!" and then it came back to me, "Wait—what did you say about the future thing?"

"I thought it would take them towards they're later thirties to figure all their stuff out are realize" he smiled, "I thought they were too immature to get it together _now_."

"What? Get what together?" I could tell my voice was rising to that unattractive squeaky pitch.

"You know… what you just said. The date," he pointed towards the door, "Kids!" he looked up towards the ceiling and shook his head, "They're adorable!" and with that he shuffled up the stairs and left me gawking at where he once was.

I heard a light rustling spring me back to life. I twirled around and glued my eye to the peep hole once again. It was Freddie alone, clomping his way towards his door, soon to be swallowed up by his mother. His face was so… sad. And he would remain sad for about another week, when the confrontation of another date would come up. All that Spencer said, still swirling in my brain, would open my eyes to a different side of things.

But there was always something in the way. That night my cell phone buzzed. It was Sam telling me she wasn't coming over. She forgot about the sleep over because Adan had walked her home. The date went great.

Date #2- I didn't want him to hurt himself again. I knew now that what Spencer suspected was true, there was something between Sam and Freddie. Well, Freddie towards Sam. He had a thing for her. It was becoming more and more obvious; especially when he almost admitted it. Then why on earth would he agree to going on another date?

At first I thought he should do it for Sam. He was her friend and I thought that meant that he should be there for her… but not if it hurts him. I didn't want him to stay glumpy. If I had to be with some dude I was into while he enjoyed a date with anther girl I'd probably die inside. Well, that might be a little over-dramatic, but it would be horrible! Even if I was being a super kind person and helping a friend I secretly liked get a date, I couldn't WATCH it happen. That'd be pure torture.

But maybe Freddie was a bigger person than I was. Still…

*knock knock knock*

I jumped at the sound vibrating off the door. Scrambling forward, I opened it to find a frazzled Freddie in the frame.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you!" he asked with a wild look in his eye.

I frowned slightly, I _knew_ the date wasn't going to go well, "Sure, just go ahead and sit dow-" he had already blew past me and planted himself on the couch. Now he was just nervously running his fingers through his hair.

I sat next to him, "Okay," I took a steadying breath. Who would have ever thought Freddie and I would be having a discussion about a crush-problem with Sam? The world was a crazy place, "what did you need to talk about?"

"What's Sam's favorite flower?" he asked, serious as ever.

"What?" not exactly the opening I was suspecting, but that's okay, "Oh, um, I don't think she likes many things unless she can eat them…" I admitted.

"Uh, okay. That's fine. I just thought I should ask." And then he was on his feet and moving towards the door.

"Wait!" I protested and grabbed his wrist, "We haven't even really talked yet!"

"What's there to talk about?" asked the still wild-eyed Freddie.

"About you and Sam and Adan." I said, just laying it out in front of him.

He forced a smile, "What about us?"

And all the while I saw him shrinking, "There's tons to talk about! Why are you going on these dates with Sam? Doesn't it bother you to see her with another guy? And why haven't you exploded yet? You're the explode-y type! _Sam's_ the sneaky one. So why are you sneaking around about your feelings instead of exploding and letting that neck-vein of yours rear its ugly head once again?"

His eyes were wide and startled. He just stood there like he was a marble statue, all the blood rushing out of his face.

"Freddie?" I stepped towards him timidly.

His eyes were everywhere, just flicking from one spot to another. He looked like he was insane… and kind of twitchy. It was as if he was retreating into himself and his outer layer didn't know what to do without a mind to command it.

"Freddie?" I tried again, waving a hand in front of his face. I jumped when his eyes flashed back to look at me; it was so fast, like in a horror movie. And then he took off. He just ran right out of my apartment, slamming the door and racing to his own.

He got away. This kid is more messed up than I thought.

Sam's POV (the next Saturday morning):

"MOM! WHERE'S ALL OUR FOOD?" I hollered out towards her closed door.

"DONAVAN LEFT ME AND HE STOLE IT!" my mother screamed back.

I swore under my breath towards all sumo wrestlers. Stealing someone's food… stealing a _Puckett's_ food… not wise. Someday I would track down and hurt that blubbery man.

The door bell sounded and I groaned.

"MOM GET THE DOOR!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"YOU GET IT! YOU'RE RIGHT THERE!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT MOVING IF I DON'T GET SOME FOOD!"

"GET THE DOOR OR YOU CAN BUY YOUR OWN FOOD!"

I growled under my breath and stomped my way there in defeat. I opened it up, only to find that no one was waiting. Before finishing my curse towards all ding-dong-ditchers my eye caught something at my feet.

"What the-" I knelt down to find a basket with two bouquets of flowers. Except they weren't flowers, they were food shaped like flowers. My head had a spaz-attack with the burst joy and excitement. In one bundle labeled "breakfast" were two flowers made of Rice Crispies, a couple fruit flowers, and a beef jerky flower on the side. In the one labeled "desert" were a few fried-doe flowers with powdered sugar, two chocolate cake flowers, and a frozen-yogurt flower in a little box with ice to keep it from melting. I scanned the hallway and found no one there to thank or steal these from. I looked down at the two. That was the closest I'd ever come to breaking down in tears of joy.

Hurriedly I scooped them up and took them into the house but not before saying a quick thanks to the empty hallway and shadow of the person who left them here.

**Hrmm… who was the mystery food-flower giver…? I wonder… ^_^**

_**I hope you enjoyed and I hope you keep reading. Reading this means a lot to me, but I'd also love some Reviews! You guys know why!**_

**Next chapter of**** iHear You ****is on it's way! Look out for it! I think it's turning out quick lovely**** ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: inner turmoil

**iTranslate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 8: inner turmoil**

Freddie's POV:

I've got everything under control. It's going to be fine. It's all moving along smoothly and nothing can go wrong.

If that's true then why did I have to keep telling it to myself?

I took a deep, settling breath and popped in an Asprin. Of course this immediately set off my mother.

"Freddie! You're in pain! You wait here! I'll get the first-aid kit, just HOLD ON!" before she could bolt into the bathroom I grabbed her by the hand.

"Mom" I looked her in the eye and felt her calming down, "It's nothing, just a little head ache." She tensed right back up again.

"A head ache! Oh, Freddie! They must be working you too hard at school! And you haven't been sleeping well; you know what happens when you don't get enough sleep! I still have the newspaper article in the drawer-" she tried to bend over to grab it but I stopped her right away.

"I've read the article, Mom. Remember? You made me memorize it last month. I am all up to date on the dangers of… everything, actually. I am very well informed and I can-" I stopped before saying 'take care of myself', she would have flipped, "understand your concern. But I'm fine right now, okay? I promise."

Her shoulders relaxed a bit, but the creases in her forehead stayed solid, "If you were fine you wouldn't need pills!" she argued.

"Yes I would. You give me all kinds of precautionary medication everyday." I tried to keep the frustration and argue out of my voice, it would only prolong this.

"So that's all this is? Precaution?" she asked, her crazy and bulging eyes staring me down.

I took a sharp breath to prepare for a lie, "Yes."

Her bright smile beamed over me, "That's wonderful Freddie-bear!" she chirped and strode back to her reading chair. I sighed and placed the bottle of pills back in the cupboard with the many others. If my mother only knew the kind of stress I was under…

Holding it all in wasn't worth this inner turmoil. I had made up my mind, and I was telling her tomorrow.

Sam's POV:

I was so relieved that all this confusion and… thinking, was over with. I didn't want to be bothered with questions and worries when I could use all that energy for much better causes. Like giving Gibby a wedgie, which was what I was doing right now.

The stretch of the elastic, the stares from passing students, and the cries and pleads from a dangling Gibster. Finally, I could enjoy all of this again.

I had been on the rocks, but then Adan sent me those food-flowers and that was it. Mama found her man. Whoever gets me something like that is good enough for me. I don't care about his annoying language barrier. I don't care about his boring topics and tendency for small talk. I don't care about any other guy. Put food in my belly and I'm satisfied.

I had a flash memory of Noseby-Moseby but shook it off right away. This was different than that. Adan wasn't… repulsive like that dude was. Yes: good-lookin' and food-buyin', what more have I ever wanted?

A fog of doubt followed that one disregarded foreign-bacon-false-love memory. This doubt centered from one alternative; one smooth-haired, dork-dressed alternative. And in that moment I lost my focus. The wad of underwear fabric slipped from my grasp and a whining lump of a boy scrambled away.

I snapped back into predator mode and growled under my breath as I searched the halls.

"Sam!" That soul-draining accented call stopped me where I was.

I turned to face him, "Hi" I spit out while trying to picture the bouquets of food over his face. It kind of worked and I was able to smile.

"Hello Sam. Good morning" he greeted, my smile quivered. Ugh, this relationship was never going to work if I had to talk to him.

"Yes, it is. I have to go. Bye." I said; sticking with the small phrases I knew he would understand.

"Wait!" he called after me.

I swore quietly to myself and turned around. "Yes?"

"I wish to… go out. Saturday." I began my excuse but he interrupted me, "I ask Freddie this morning. He said yes." I felt a light pull from inside myself. I hated that stupid, guilt-causing pull. But then again, who was I hurting? Isn't it good to want to go out with the guy you're dating? Even if it's not exactly for the reasons I'm supposed to. But when do I ever do what I'm supposed to do?

"Yes, I will go" I told him. And maybe he'd keep giving me awesome presents.

I walked away before I had to continue that mind numbing conversation, if it could even be called a conversation. But this was okay. Everything would just keep going as it has been. I was okay with that. Then what is this gnawing happening in my stomach?

I spotted Benson coming towards me; the gnawing feeling worsened.

"Hey! Sam!" he yelled out and caught me by the arm- as if I was going to get away, if felt as if steel beams were binding me to the guy.

"What is it, Fredward?" I grumbled in my automatic tone.

"I need to talk to you." He said seriously. His hair kind of fell over his eyes and his warm breath swished over me. My stomach lurched again, "Okay, uh, I don't really know, but it seems like you and Adan aren't all that permanent and-"

I cut him short "Not permanent? We're permanent!" I was literally trying to convince the face of all my doubts right now. A fear that had been building for a long time gripped me and I rambled off all the things I had been telling myself for days, "Me and Adan are great. I should just be happy a guy would even have the guts to talk to me. If I break this off, then I'll just be back to being alone again. Yeah, he has his faults, but after he gave me those food-flowers -"

"-_he _gave you?" Benson butted in.

"Yes, he gave me these massive bouquets of food, and that's when I knew."

Freddie shook his head in shock and slight frustration, "Do you think HE would know you that well? No. _He_ didn't give you those flowers, _I_ did."

I felt like the pillar supporting my entire foundation was just yanked out.

"What?" I asked through a dry mouth.

"I said I gave you the stupid flowers! I mean, come on Sam! Wake up!" he hollered in my face.

My mind was unraveling and the world was getting fuzzy, "I need… I need…"

"What? What do you need?" He asked snappishly.

_Time. Stability. Reason. _"To sit down." And I collapsed on the floor, slouching drastically against the lockers and trying to remember how to blink again.

"Sam" he said, more compassionately as all his rage withered away in a matter of seconds. He sat down next to me and stared straight forward as I did. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He mumbled reluctantly.

I didn't answer. I watched as the many moving legs made their way from their lockers to the school exits and then on their way home. Some stopped to watch us, but only for a second.

I felt so back and forth, wishy-washy, that I couldn't breath right. All I knew was that this was too much for me, too much for a Puckett, and I wasn't going to do this right now. I couldn't.

"What do we do now?" Freddie broke through the silence again.

"Nothing." I answered him and myself.

He looked down at me, but I just kept my gaze forward. It felt like I was balancing on a tight-rope. One glance in those brown eyes right now and I would crumble again. And I was already in a heap on the floor. All I could hold onto was a plan that was buzzing through my head.

"We do nothing. Nothing changes. I have a date this Saturday that you agreed to translate for. I'm going to forget about you giving me the flowers." I took a sharp breath as I fought with idea of it, "I don't want to know why," I braved to look into his eyes, "please don't tell me why."

He absorbed everything I said slowly, yet very fast for what I had just asked him. With no showing emotion, he nodded, then got up and left. That pull inside me strained after him for a while before yanking out of me completely, leaving only a burnt and hollow feeling.

This isn't what normal was supposed to feel like.

**Gawwww, Sam and Freddie, so depressing :-( but you KNOW that something is coming. Keep reading!**

_**REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Did you believe Sam's thought process and unwillingness to accept anything? She is a stubborn little thing, isn't she? And a fighter… too bad she's just fighting herself.**_

_**Next chapter of**_** iHear You **_**(this awesome story I have going, READ IT GUYS!) is coming up, check it out! **_


	9. Chapter 9: take it out on the doorman

**iTranslate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 9: take it out on the doorman**

Freddie's POV:

The sting of rejection pained my every step. I fought the twisting happening in my gut and facial expression. It seemed like everyone was watching me, judging me, it seemed like they knew. I wanted to yell, just scream at them to mind their own business and leave me alone. But that would be acting out based on an assumption, and I wasn't doing that again. And that's all it was. I assumed I didn't repulse her. I assumed she might actually have…

But no. She didn't and she doesn't. I just made an idiot out of myself and I barely said two words. I should get a prize for that. A burning anger warmed my numb skin. I realized just then that it was raining. Had it been raining all this time? I shook my jacket and a halo of droplets splashed around me. The cool wind bit through where my jacket was no longer plastered. It was shocking, awakening. The frustration in me strengthened to determination and a shiver sparked down my spine. I stripped my coat all the way off and clutched it in the iron grip of my right hand.

Endless pelting from a relentless Seattle storm punished me for what I felt. My jaw tightened and I stomped the rest of the way home.

Entering the apartment building I was met with the nasty doorman's screams. He hollered about how unwanted I was, and that's exactly what I was. Unwanted. I shot him a glare and wrung the water out of my jacket onto his precious floor. Just because I wasn't wanted doesn't mean I was going to leave. I was mad, and I was going to let her know it.

Carly's POV:

"Thank you so much Mr…" oh shoot. I've had him since the beginning of the school year and I still didn't know his name, "Mister Teacher… boss, guy!" I gave him a winning smile, took the merciful extra credit worksheet, and slipped out of the History room before he had time to realize my mistake.

I trudged down empty hallways. Turning around the corner I saw my destination and…

"Sam!" I cried out to my best friend. She looked like a zombie, staring into space like that. Her arms were pathetic at her sides and her legs lay forgotten on the floor. Hearing my call, she looked up at me with eyes red and dry. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Her lips that had been sagging low were forced up slightly by invisible strings. The same strings that straightened her posture and brought her to standing. "Yeah, yeah, just taking a little nap." She yawned and stretched for effect, "It's alright Carly Girl, no need to go into freak-out."

That didn't ease the tension between my eyebrows. "Sam, tell me." I said simply.

"There's nothing to tell! I'm cool, you're cool; everyone here is cool. Let's just go to your house and hang with your super cool brother. Hey! I bet he's working on some new weirdo sculpture, that's always… fun." Her little speech lost all its vigor by the end. Our gazes broke when she fell into me with a mournful huff. I hugged her tight, fighting all the questions I had for the seconds that all she needed was the closeness.

But then she broke apart from me and doing so, broke my seal, "What's going on, Sam? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Freddie."

"He knows too? What's he doing about it?"

"No." she stopped my whirlwind, "He did this to me."

"What?" I demanded, concern breaking out stronger now.

"Or, I did it to him, I don't even know!" she cried out, not looking at me anymore.

"Sam! You're not explaining at all!" I tried, but she was a flurry in herself.

"I just want to go back to normal, normal wasn't a load of chizz!"

"Sam!"

"Why can't I do that? It shouldn't be that hard! But HE had to be all-"

My heart rate sped up, "You found out?" I panicked.

"Found what out?" Oh, _now_ she listens.

"Just tell me what happened!" I yelled louder than ever right in her face. Her chest sank and her eyes widened and I was pretty sure it wasn't from my screaming, she's used to that. She just didn't want to tell me something.

"Um."

"No, Sam, speak." I ordered.

She took a breath, "I was doing good. I had a boyfriend, me! A boyfriend! And one that wasn't going after you too!" guilt stung me, "But Freddie had to be there, and was just so—but it was okay. I could ignore, I'm good at that by now… but then he gave me those flowers and-" her face twisted as the pain I saw before reentered.

"It's okay Sam, you don't have to say anything else." My heart reached out to my best friend, and I'd do all I could to help her. I couldn't let her be like this. Freddie intentionally messing up her first good relationship was just cruel. If he liked her then he should either suck it up or not go! She could find another translator! My blood boiled. "I'll fix everything. You and Adan are good right?" I wondered how much damage Freddie caused.

"yeah…" she relplied meekly, looking at the floor.

"You guys will be great." I assured with a smile and a hand on her shoulder. "And I'll take care of Freddie."

"No." Sam snuck in.

Her head snapped up to look at me and I was taken aback. "What?"

"I'll take care of him. We can be friends, just like before." Her determination was amazing. After everything Freddie did to her she still wanted to be close to him. I never thought Sam she would do that. She was a good friend, in her own Samish way. I smiled bigger and gave her a hug for good measure.

"Okay." I said looking at the recovered Sam. She had gathered herself up and a new fire was in her eyes. Wanting to be close to Freddie… wow…

Sam's POV:

Keeping Freddie at bay wouldn't be that hard. I'd just show boundaries… yeah, I could do that. Then maybe I'd stop feeling… like this. The hollow burning came back at the thought of him and I turned away from Carly so she wouldn't notice. We walked side by side out of the building, the last students there.

Carly didn't understand at all, but her arm around my shoulder still made me feel better. I needed my best friend right now, and I needed to get my other one back. Whatever it is that went on with me can be stopped. I'll make sure it stops. Then maybe he's stop… whatever he was doing. No. He wasn't doing anything. I can't even consider what that would mean, I'd drive myself crazy. And whenever I think that maybe what he does he does because he… the sinking feeling comes back. This is all wrong. I clung tighter to Carly and we made it to Bushwell Plaza.

Lubert was mopping up a puddle on the floor, but he dropped what he was doing to scream at us. I screamed right back, louder. I screamed out all my anger and all my frustration. I screamed out for what I was in now and now unfair it was. I screamed horrible things at the doorman. Carly, frightened, recoiled her arm back over to herself and the wart-faced man grumbled something over his shoulder and fumbled into his backroom.

I turned back to Carly with a glimpse of a smile on my face. I actually felt better.

Maybe this would be okay after all.

**I know there will be SOMEONE out there that says this chapter didn't have anything happen, but good (or bad…) emotional development happened here! Freddie is mad, and he's not holding back. Carly thinks Freddie is at fault for the broken Sam. And Sam is digging in deeper into denial and not even considering the goodness of Seddie! GAH! I know, it's awful.**

_**But REVIEW! Tell me how awful this is! (whether it's good awful, as in you got what I was getting at, or bad awful, as in I wrote like poop) either way, I want to know**_

_**Also, give my story**_** iHear You **_**a chance! It's good! Even if you don't like college fics… you might still like it… *nervous smile***_


	10. Chapter 10: finally

Hey guys, missed me? Yeah, I know you did.

iTranslate

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

Chapter 10: Finally

Sam's POV:

The hallway was longer than I remembered. It stretched out before me, my destination of Freddie's apartment growing more and more ominous. But I wasn't letting this go. There was a sting in my eyes, not from sadness, but from determination. I bit back any restraints and stomped ahead of Carly calling out a lame, "See ya in school."

I made it in a few strides. My fist was a blur as it banged on the doorway. There was a scamper of feet and I could tell it wasn't Freddie before Mrs. Benson opened the door. "I want to talk to Freddie." I told her, not hiding my frustration.

She suddenly became frantic, sputtering out things like "I thought he was with you" and "If I don't know where he is and you don't…" and "He could be dead in an alley!" I didn't care for the conversation and I got what information I needed, Freddie wasn't there, so I slammed the door closed once more giving Mrs. Benson a face full of wood.

I then turned around, steaming as the building anger bubbled over without an outlet. That's when I noticed Carly hanging out of her doorway. "Sam…" she started soft, measured, trying to make sure I don't charge as she told me, "Freddie's in here."

I charged, like a bull I charged. I crashed right through the doorway, Carly narrowly avoiding my path. I was at Freddie's throat in a matter of seconds. My hands reached as if they wanted to strangle before I realized that I had wanted to see him for a different reason. Anger was just too easy for me to go to, too natural.

I tried to calm myself. "Dude," I began, a common term I use for him, "we are going back to normal," and then as an off thought I added with more intensity, "whether you like it or not."

He stared me down. It was then I realized he was completely soaked. From head to toe, dripping on Carly's floor. "Ever heard of an umbrella?" I joked.

The rage previously pouring the guy dropped. He looked down and laughed shortly, choppily. I liked it when he laughed.

He looked up at me, big, mournful eyes. "Of course, Sam." The way he said my name, like he was cradling it. The warmth in his voice… "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Everything inside me grew heavy, warm, tired of holding in what was trying to claw out. My breathing became hitched. How he said it, it made me feel… not normal. I stopped measuring my breaths, letting them become rapid as frustration once more took over. I rushed towards him. With both hands extended I pushed him towards the island between the living quarters and the kitchen. He barely missed the computer before turning towards me in shock and indignation. I didn't notice what he said because I was too busy trying to get my hands to stop tingling from where they touched him.

"Sam!" He yelled to get my attention. My head snapped up as I lowered the palms I was just observing curiously. He was upset, that much was obvious, but there was also confusion there. I suppose I was acting a little bi-polar.

I didn't care all of a sudden. I didn't care that he was mad at me, that I had come here to create barriers between us. I step towards him, extent on arm and hold him by the chin. I needed to see, to feel, what a touch would do. The dull and fading sensation from my hands exploded once more. It sent ripples through my arm and then on to the rest of me. One touch and it was more than anything I had with Adan combined.

I was looking down, but I brought my eyes up to meet his. "I'm confused." I admitted. I've always been an honest person, wasn't going to change now. It felt good to get it out there.

He smiled, even though my hand was still holding his cheeks together, "I'm confused too." The face I had in my fist told me. I let him go and he rubbed the place I had grabbed him, it was a little red.

It seemed like I should step away, calm down and collect myself a little bit. But I couldn't get myself to move away from him. "What do we do now?" I repeated is question from earlier that day.

He caught his, a short smile flickering over his features. "Well, we _could_ go on that date Saturday. But this time, lose the foreign dude."

I laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"_There's a foreign dude?_" A whisper from the corner of the room asked as another whisperer responded, "_Not anymore_." I turned to see the Shay twins huddled together, staring at me. They smiled sheepishly.

I swiveled back to Freddie and mumbled, "See you later, nub." and headed for the door.

Carly caught me by the arm. "No way, after this? Yeah, you are sleeping over." She nodded to me relentlessly before I nodded back. Then she gave me a hug and whispered, "_Congrats! You finally got what you wanted!_" I hugged her back thinking to myself: yeah, I guess I did.

**IT'S OVER! YAY! I hate when things are hanging over my head. Anyway, the reason I've not been on this site is 'cause I guess I got bored with it. Not with reading your guys' awesome stories! But with the huge dry-spell that seddie was going through. And after iStart a Fan War, I pretty much gave up hope. But I'm SO JAZZED about what happened in iOMG. Can't wait for the continuation!**

**By peoples!**


End file.
